The present invention relates to a mobile wireless terminal device as a mobile wireless station and, more particularly, to a mobile wireless terminal device in the mobile wireless field represented by cellular phones and wireless LAN and in the ITS (Intelligent Transport System) field such as autonomous distributed-type network, in-vehicle wireless LAN, and intervehicular wireless communications and DSRC (Digicated Short Range Communications).
In the case of conventional cellular phones and wireless LAN, the cellular system or hot spot system is adopted. Autonomous distributed-type network, in-vehicle wireless LAN, and intervehicular communications are at the research and development stage and have not been put to practical use. Although DSRC technology, for which research and development is relatively advanced, has been put to practical use in the Electronic Toll Collection System, and so forth, this technology belongs to the hot spot system.
Although current mobile wireless terminal applications include mobile wireless terminals of a multiplicity of types, because there is no compatibility between each of the wireless systems, the following problems exist. That is, there are problems such as the following:                (1) a plurality of terminals must be carried around when various kinds of services are to be received;        (2) the sharing merging of information between a plurality of systems is impossible; and        (3) although there is a demand for a serviceable adhoc network for an ITS, at present, technology established for in-vehicle LAN and intervehicular communications to allow the construction of such a network does not exist.        
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Nos. H2000-31895 and H8-84373 disclose a communication system that uses a mobile device as a relay device in order to broaden the area permitting communications. However, the mobile device does not constitute an adhoc network and the communication area is not extended by organically combining a plurality of different wireless systems.